Momo
Momo may refer to: General * Monochorionic-monoamniotic presentation of identical twins * Peach, a tree fruit (from "momo", romanization of the Japanese 桃, for peach) * Momo (food), a dumpling popular in South Asia * MOMO (company), manufacturer of automotive and racing gear * MoMo, abbreviation of Mozilla Messaging * MOMO syndrome, a rare genetic disorder * Siemens Modular Metro, a brand of electric train vehicle system * Joffrey Tower, originally named "Modern Momentum Building" Places * Momo, Gabon, a town in the Woleu-Ntem province of Gabon * Momo, Italy, a city in the province of Novara, in northern Italy * Momo (department), a division of the Northwest province in Cameroon People * Mohamed Sissoko, a Mali International and Juventus F.C. football player * Jerónimo Figueroa Cabrera, a Spanish football player * Momo (Tonga), the 10th ruler of the Tu i Tonga dynasty (south Pacific islands) * MOMO (artist), American street artist * Swing trader, from "momo" for a person who trades stocks based on momentum Music * Momo (singer), a J-pop singer who is a former member of "I've Sound" and a member of Por * Rei Momo, an album by David Byrne * "Momo", a Jazz instrumental song by Mindi Abair, from the album It Just Happens That Way * Momoko Tsugunaga, a j-pop singer and idol, member of group Berryz Koubou Western culture * Momo (novel) (alternatively The Grey Gentlemen), a novel by Michael Ende ** Momo (film), a film based on Ende's novel * King Momo (Carnival character), portrayed in numerous Latin American festivities * Momo the Monster, a legend originating in Missouri, in the United States * Momo, character from the novel The Life Before Us (La Vie devant soi), by Romain Gary (as Émile Ajar). And the film Madame Rosa * Momo, UK title of the novel The Life Before Us (La Vie devant soi), by Romain Gary (as Émile Ajar). Anime, manga, animation, and Japanese folklore * Momotarō (Peach Boy), a popular hero from Japanese folklore * Momo Sohma, a character from the manga and anime Fruits Basket * Momo Hinamori, a character in the manga Bleach * Magical Princess Minky Momo * Momo Adachi, a main character in the manga series Peach Girl (ピーチガール) * Takeshi Gouda, nicknamed "Momo", a main character in the manga Tramps Like Us (きみはペット) * MOMO, a main character from the film Madame Rosa, directed by Moshé Mizrahi * Takeshi Momoshiro, from Prince of Tennis * Momoha Odori, from Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! * Momo (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Aang's pet winged lemur on the animated television series Avatar: The Last Airbender * Momo, Fuu's pet Japanese dwarf flying squirrel, in the anime series Samurai Champloo * Momo, Mr. Kim's pet flying squirrel, in the Japanese film Executive Koala Ships * [[Japanese destroyer Momo|Japanese destroyer Momo]], the name of more than one Imperial Japanese Navy destroyer * [[USS Momo (SP-49)|USS Momo (SP-49)]], a United States Navy patrol boat in commission from 1917 to 1919 Video games * Wonder Momo, a 1987 arcade game, the last 8-bit game released by Namco * MOMO (Xenosaga), a synthetic character in the video game Xenosaga * Momo Karuizawa, a character from the video game Project Justice, by Capcom * Momo (Breath of Fire character), from the video game series Breath of Fire, by Capcom * Momo, a character in the 2002 adventure game Syberia Category:Place name disambiguation pages Category:Japanese words and phrases Category:Japanese given names de:Momo (Begriffsklärung) es:Momo fr:Momo it:Momo lt:Momo ja:モモ (曖昧さ回避) pl:Momo pt:Momo (desambiguação) ru:Момо (значения) th:โมโม (แก้ความกำกวม) zh:Momo